Kanata, I Love You
by Nakashima Kuroda
Summary: SoujiroxKanata. Oneshot.


Kanata, I love you.

"Oto-san, want some tea?"

Soujiro looked up and saw his daughter, his lovely little Konata, stand in the doorway with a tray of tea. He smiled and nodded, and she set the tray on the table he sat at.

"Konata-chan, I'm having some trouble with the Gre*n Gre*n game you gave me, so show me how to do it when you're done, okay?" he said, grinning as he sipped on the hot tea.

"Oh, of course, Oto-san, are you working on San*e or Wak*ba?"

"Ahh, well, I was trying to get into San*e's eroge scene, but it was so difficult!"

Kanata sweatdropped at this, but chuckled. It had been a while since she visited them. Since she was gone, she was kind of worried that Konata might have had a bad childhood, but Soujiro raised her well…albeit a bit strangely.

"Sou-kun…" Kanata sighed and smiled. He was her husband, and he had given her Konata, the best gift he could give her. He was her boyfriend, and had given her memories that she would cherish forever.

As she watched her family talk together, so close, so warmly, she felt a pang of longing. She wanted to be there, to be able to love them in the flesh. Not watch over in a spirit form.

But it was no use….she was gone. But she was in their hearts. Kanata glanced at the TV and saw the picture on it. It was taken in the hospital the day Konata was born. Soujiro looked so happy. And she was happy too.

"Mmmmmh…ah, it's already 1 am? I planned a PKK session with Nanako-sensei!" Konata hastily grabbed her tea and rushed for her room.

"Ah, that's my daughter…" Soujiro laughed. "Kanata…she looks just like you."

"Eh?" 'What…Sou-kun? Do you know I'm here?'

Soujiro picked up the picture and smiled. "She has your eyes and your hair but my mole and my personality, I guess. She's our baby… and you'll always be my Konata. My sunshine. I wish you were here."

Kanata clasped her hands together and looked at her husband. "Sou-kun, I'm here!"

But he couldn't hear her.

"Do you remember? You used to reject me, but then I said I turned into a gal-game addict because I couldn't have you….well, that was a lie, I was always a game addict." He laughed again.

"The day we married, I felt so alive. It was better than the scenes in games, it was better than anything I have ever tried. The day we had Konata, I felt like nothing could hurt me… Kanata, I wish you were here."

"Sou-kun… I … I am here…." Kanata felt tears stream down her cheeks. He put up a strong front, but he still missed her. He always loved her. From the day he said 'I do', to that very moment, he loved her.

"I am the one who loves you the most in this whole entire world. That's why you picked me, right, Kanata?"

"Sou-kun…" She cried and cried, just watching him. He was so close, yet so far away. "Sou-kun…. I love you… I love you so much."

They used to go to the beach together and she saved him from a jellyfish once. They went on picnics in plush meadows and he would tell her about his job. They went out to restaurants and she would need to remind him not to order too much. They watched horror movies together, and she would cling to him and feel safe in his arms. They would go to Comiket together and maybe spot a cosplayer who looked like her.

In summer days, they would take walks and eat ice cream together. In the fall, he would buy a big roasted sweet potato and they would eat under the trees, sharing indirect kisses. In the winter, she would knit him a scarf with the word Love, and they would wrap it around themselves and cuddle with the kotatsu on.

On Tanabata, they went to the festival together. She would eat ganmodoki and he would eat taiyaki. On Valentine's Day, she gave him chocolate, and he would forget White Day but remember it a few days later and give her a whole bouquet of sunflowers.

"Because you are the light of my life, and I love you, Kanata," he would say.

"Is that a line from an anime, Sou-kun?"

"No… you are much more than a love story, you are my sun. You give me reason to live, you give me reason to get out of bed in the morning. Happy white day, Kanata-chan… I love you!"

And they married on his birthday. Why?

"Because having you as Mrs. Izumi Soujiro is the greatest and only gift I want."

At times when she missed him, when she couldn't touch him, the little things kept coming to mind. The irrelevant, yet dear memories that they made with each other.

"Sou-kun…"

Kanata leaned forward and hugged him, and imagined she could feel it. Was it a trick of the light, or did she feel him flinch?

Soujiro closed his eyes…Kanata would always be in his heart.

"Kanata, I love you."


End file.
